A majority of people residing in apartments in general, will install some shelves on their balconies for disposing flowers or other articles so as to decorate their living surroundings with plants. However, if the said shelves are permanently fixed, it is troublesome, in times of moving, to remove them from the balconies and regrettable to abandon them. Therefore, some ingenious men invented a shelf supported by two U-shaped frames crossing each other and locked by some cataches and fixed onto the enclosure or railing as shown in FIG. 10 in order to conveniently remove it therefrom. Nevertheless, it remains bulky and cumbersome for packing and handling and it will cost more for packing.
In view of the above, the present inventor has developed an improved shelf structure through his research and design for a number of years to as to eliminated the foregoing drawbacks.
The major object of the present invention is to offer an improved shelf structure of shelf at balcony wherein a frame and backing are installed onto the enclosure or railing through sliding fittings in cooperation with an adjustable depending brace assembly.
Another object of the present invention is to offer an improved shelf structure which can be easily disassembled so as to minimize its packing space.